


Vantablack

by redrosebouquet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, breakup theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet
Summary: Misha has been pushing Jensen's buttons all weekend.  Jensen decides to confront him about it.  Alone.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Vantablack

Jensen is being stupid. Like, really stupid. He’s hovering in front of Misha’s hotel door, trying to steal himself to knock, when she should be anywhere else on the planet. But after today, after this whole weekend, after the tension and the teasing and the double edged words that hung in his mind, Jensen can’t stay away. He never could, really. Hell, he’s angry, he doesn’t like being pushed past his limit, especially in front of people, and he certainly doesn’t like it when Misha is doing the pushing, because he knows every way to make Jensen crack.

“Don’t be a bitch,” he mutters to himself, and knocks loudly on the door.

He can hear movement behind it, the soft padding of feet, the pause as Misha no doubt looked through the peephole, and then the loud click of the door opening.

“What the fuck was that today?”

A smile curls Misha’s mouth.

“Care to elaborate?”

Jensen takes a step forward, getting in Misha’s space. Misha doesn’t move and looks completely unfazed at Jensen’s suddenly closeness. Fucker.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“You mean touching you until you moaned into the microphone? Was that a problem for you?”

Jensen flushes at his words. It only makes him angrier.

“What makes you think you can push me around like that? You’ve been teasing me all weekend and it’s fucking annoying.”

Misha narrows his eyes, leaning even closer to Jensen. It was very distracting and Jensen didn’t like it.

“Because I’ve done it for years. You know who’s on top here as well as I do. That hasn’t changed.”

Jensen knows he’s right, but he’ll be damned before he admits that.

“Why did you fuck with me like that? Huh? Does it make you feel like a big man, pushing me around, knowing I won’t do anything back? You like seeing me out of control.”

Jensen realizes they’re practically nose to nose now.

“Oh yeah,” Misha smiles again, “That’s exactly what I like. Because you hate it. You hate it when I touch you like that, you hate it when you lose control, you hate it when I touch another man. If you hate it, I’m in.”

The words sting, and Jensen, without thinking, pushes his way past Misha and into his room, he tells himself it’s because he knows that yelling at each other in the hotel hallway wasn’t a good look.

“Come on in then, I guess,” Misha deadpans, standing by the door with his arms folded. Jensen rounds on him.

“You think it’s funny? That was fucking embarrassing. All I’ve done is try to fix this and you-”

“I don’t want you to fucking fix it,” Misha snaps, “You made it clear what you wanted and now we both have to live with that. Doesn’t mean I can’t still fuck with you. Like you said, you hate it.”

“Come on, man, I-”

“What do you want, Jensen? Do you want to get a rise out of me? You want me to be angry at you? What? What are you doing here? What do you want from me?”

Jensen considers him, the anger cooling slightly so he can see how Misha’s chest is heaving, how his jeans are slung too low on his hips, how his jaw is jutting out, ready for a fight.

That’s all he needed. It’s all he’s wanted from the second he saw him across the hotel a few days before.

“You.”

Misha’s eyes widen in surprise, but it only takes a fraction of a second before he’s fisting a hand in Jensen’s shirt and pulling him forward, pressing their lips together. Jensen feels like he could melt with the way Misha kisses him. It had been so long, too long, and it was like the air he needed to breathe. Their break, breakup, whatever, had only made Jensen crazier for him, distance and time doing nothing to help it.

“You are so pathetically masculine,” Misha sighs as he slides Jensen’s shirt off, letting it flutter to the floor.

“Fuck me into submission then.”

Jensen sees something click into place behind Misha’s eyes, and Jensen feels his fingers close around his throat.

Misha pushes Jensen against the wall, his hands already fucking everywhere, Jensen leans his head back as Misha presses himself into him, biting his neck and licking the shell of his ear, taking in the noises he was making, halfway between desperate and angry. Misha breaks away from him, putting space between them, but only to pull his own clothes off, watching hungrily as Jensen hastens to undress with him.

“I loved watching you lose it today. I loved watching you get jealous. Hearing you moan for me in front of all those people, not able to hold it in.”

Jensen sighs happily at the dirty talk and tries to bridge the gap between them, but Misha stalks toward him, pushing him back against the wall, his hand on Jensen’s bare chest.

“I shouldn’t be doing this. I told myself I wouldn’t do this,” he breathes, kissing Jensen’s neck and twisting his hand into his hair, “But you’re so fucking irresistible.”

Jensen takes a shuddering breath as Misha licks a line down his chest. The feel of his skin was even better than Jensen remembered it, soft and smooth and perfect all the way around. Misha is in no mood to go slow however, and takes Jensen’s hard cock in his hand, smiling in this feral way as Jensen throws back his head. Misha isn’t moving fast enough for him, so Jensen rotates his hips, trying to get a little more friction. Misha’s hand twists in his hair again, making him gasp.

“Baby,” the pet name sends a thrill through him, “You should know it’s not going to be that easy.”

Jensen’s eyes go wide.

“I’m gonna make you fucking beg for it.”

Before Jensen can say anything, Misha is pulling him forcefully to the bed, throwing him down and getting him on his stomach, which is in knots from the sheer anticipation of it all. Jensen feels the weight of Misha disappear off the bed, and he immediately goes looking for him, it’s a little embarrassing, really. Misha is rummaging in his suitcase, pulling out a bottle of lube. He stares into the bag, and then meets Jensen’s eyes.

“Do I need a condom?”

“What?”

“Have you fucked anyone new since? Do I need a condom?”

Jensen’s heart sinks at the implication.

“No I- No. Have you?”

Misha watches him steadily.

“No,” he answers so softly that Jensen almost doesn’t hear him, “I haven’t.”

A kind of relief washes through Jensen, the hackles of possessiveness that reflexively rose in him at the idea of someone else touching Misha, someone that wasn’t him or Vicki, died down with the reassurance. He knew he had no right to be jealous, to be possessive anymore, but it didn’t matter when it came to Misha.

“I guess I can’t say I didn’t want this to happen,” Misha laughs a little, looking down at the bottle in his hand, “I packed this, didn’t I?”

Before Jensen can formulate any kind of response that doesn’t sound hollow or wrong or not genuine, Misha seems to snap himself out of it, the look of anticipation coming back in his eyes as he looks at Jensen sprawled out on the bed. He’s snapping open the cap of the lube and walking back over to Jensen, his hand skimming up his leg.

“You know the drill,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear, his teeth grazing it, “Ass up.”

Jensen is more than happy to oblige, and he’s rewarded for his quick work wish Misha teasing him with a lubed finger, biting down gently on his ass cheek. Misha takes his time working him open, and Jensen is a quivering mess by the time Misha lifts up and sinks his lubed cock into him.

“Mish, yes,” Jensen sighs, “Just like that.”

Misha begins fucking him at a punishing pace, making these noises in the back of his throat that are enough to do Jensen in almost immediately, but he knows that he has no hope of coming before Misha, so all he can do is ride the waves of pleasure that Misha is giving him.

“God you feel so fucking good,” Misha grits out, tightening his already bruising grip on Jensen’s hips, “I missed this, fuck baby you look so good.”

“I want, I want you to come inside me. Please, please Mish.”

Misha groans at Jensen’s words, thrusting into him again and again, leaving Jensen fully and completely wrecked.

“Fuck Jensen, I’m gonna-”

Misha can’t even finish his sentence before he spilling inside Jensen, leaning down to bite forcefully on Jensen’s shoulder blade, leaving a mark that won’t heal for a week, that Jensen will stare at in the mirror every day, missing this, missing him.

Misha pulls out of him and flips him around, crawling on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

“I told you,” he snarls, “I’m gonna make you beg for it.”

He slides down Jensen’s body, leaving more marks on him, dotting him with signatures that Jensen won’t forget even when they’ve faded from his skin.

Misha swipes his tongue across the head of Jensen’s achingly hard cock, making his whole body twitch.

“I forgot you do that,” Misha smiles, licking all the way down to Jensen’s base, “That twitch thing.”

Jensen whines loudly as Misha’s teeth press, feather light, against his shaft. Misha’s eyes are devious as he continues his work, balancing Jensen on the precipice of release, but never letting him have it. He can feel himself coming once, twice, three times, before Misha slows down or changes tack. Misha made him a promise, and they both knew he would keep it.

“Mish please, please honey, please I want to come,” Jensen babbles as Misha denies him his orgasm for a fourth time, “Please let me come, please.”

“Is this you begging for it?”

“Yes Misha, I’m begging for it, I want you to make me fucking come, please.”

Misha holds his eyes with a smirk on his face before lowering himself to Jensen’s cock again, working it perfectly so that Jensen arches off the bed as he comes in Misha’s mouth, crying out as Misha hollows out his cheeks around him.

Misha wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, staring up at Jensen with clear eyes. After only a second of hesitation, he crawls up to kiss him, letting Jensen taste himself on Misha’s tongue. Jensen threads his fingers through Misha’s hair, trying to savor every single second of this.

It’s far too short a time later when Misha breaks the kiss, the mask he had let slip coming back into place.

“You should go.”

Jensen blinks rapidly, almost forgetting that this intimacy wasn’t something they were supposed to be allowed anymore.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah.”

Jensen gathers his scattered clothes, pulling on his jeans and his t shirt, looking anywhere but at Misha. Only when he’s fully dressed, holding his shoes in his hand, he looks back, where Misha is still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes on the ground. Jensen longs to comfort him, to wrap him in his arms, to tell him that he loves him, because he really, really does, but instead he places a gentle kiss to the top of his head, trying to pretend that he can’t feel Misha leaning into it.

“Bye Mish.”

“Bye baby.”

Jensen lets the door close behind him, leaning his back against it for a second, closing his eyes, trying to commit all of this to memory before he heads back to his own lonely, empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like sad??? But its a breakup theory fic so I guess it's to be expected. Based specifically on [this awful video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rul0INj7O3c&t=5s).


End file.
